


[Podfic] Unseen

by froggyfun365



Series: The Descent Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cutting, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Summoning, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Hell, Research, Road Trips, Sam On Demon Blood, Sibling Incest, Slash, Summoning, Swearing, Witchcraft, Witches, angel summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth and last installment in the Descent 'Verse. </p><p>Since Legba pretty much destroyed all Sam's hope, one thing is left unanswered: How exactly did Dean get here, and who exactly is responsible? Okay, it's two questions, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69249) by redtapestry. 



> This is the story that started it all... This series was my first ever attempt at podficcing way back in 2010 so I was still recording with a headset and editing was all trial and error. I may go back and re-record these all some day but I kind of like being able to see how much I've evolved as a podficcer and for never having done it before I actually think they're pretty darn good! Although it might be a tad fast with some minor popping...
> 
> But let me know what you think. Listen and leave some feedback! Comments are love! Enjoy :)

Link to streaming and MP3 download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/q10w5pir6va14c1xhypq). Length: 00:36:30; 33.4 MB

**Comments are love! ******

**Author's Note:**

> ** Part 5 of 5 **


End file.
